Propaganda in Tabi'atstan
Propaganda in Tabi'atstan refers to the use of propaganda by the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan and the government of the USSRT to sway public and international opinion over their policies. Within the country, this includes censorship of opposition views and support for views that favour the government. Propaganda is not limited to works that promote the government line. Since the end of the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War, government propagandists switched emphasis from extolling life in the USSRT to criticising social and economic problems in the West. Domestically, this approach has been found to be very effective as information regarding the outside world is heavily regulated by the government and hence comparatively easy to control. Methods Control of the media The Tabi'atstani government and communist party have a total monopoly on what is published in the Tabi'atstani media. All media stations and publishers are required to be registered with the government (although in practice most are state-owned anyways), and internet webpage access is subject to censorship prior to being made available to the public. What appears in news reports is for the most part controlled by the government, which uses its powers to censor potentially controversial news items and also sends reports to media throughout the country detailing what subjects to avoid or place more emphasis on. Restrictions on the media typically only apply to topics that may be politically damaging to the government or communist party, with other sections being much freer in regards to what can or cannot be published. Thought reform Modern thought reform in Tabi'atstan is only focused on issues deemed to be of importance by the communist party. However, during the rule of President Saveli Lyudin, thought reform could encompass any number of issues and was pervasive in society. Daily sessions were arranged where people would either inform on others or discuss their own failings. GKSB agents were also deployed across the country, with the GKSB also hiring millions of informants, allowing the state to easily find dissidents even if they were only critical of the state in private. Children were also taught in state-run schools to inform on their own parents. Violence If despite state control of the media and the various methods of thought reform a Tabi'astani citizen was still found to hold views counter the the communist party's, they could easily find themselves being harrassed by one of the numerous intelligence services. This could range from Zersetzung (psychological harrassment akin to that used by the Stasi) to arrests for arbitrary reasons and torture. Media Cinema Internet Cyber police Even before the internet was made available to the general Tabi'atstani public in 2000, the Tabi'atstani government formed a cyber police unit in 1994, the year the internet became accessible in Tabi'atstan (although only to high-ranking state/party officials and certain university students). Lectures and meetings Murals and posters Radio Schools and youth organisations Themes Class enemy Democracies Throughout history, Tabi'atstani propaganda has been critical of democracies. Democracies are blamed for furthering the interests of the majority, rather than the greater good, as well as for disrupting social harmony during election campaigns. In terms of appealing to the wants of the majority, the Tabi'atstani government and communist party both maintain that people are inherently selfish and do not have sufficient foresight, and as such will vote for whoever or whatever will promote their own short term selfish interests. Using the precedent of the Leninist idea of vanguardism, Tabi'atstani authorities allege that the majority of the population is not politically aware enough to make decisions that may affect the entire country, and as such the most class-conscious and politically advanced sections of society (i.e. the leadership of the communist party) should make these choices instead. It is claimed by government propaganda that Tabi'atstan is too large and too diverse for a democracy to ever govern the country, and expresses the view that without a strong and authoritarian government, Tabi'atstani society would disintegrate into chaos and anarchy. Another point often brought up is that Tabi'atstan has never had any democratic traditions of governance, allegedly showing that it has no place in Tabi'atstani society. Following on this, democracy is portrayed as a completely foreign system of government that the Western Bloc attempts to impose on others. On the other hand, ironically, views from Plato's "Republic" are used to justify criticisms of democracy by the Tabi'atstani government and communist party. One of the main points that propaganda in Tabi'atstan makes is that democracy is not the same as freedom. An example of this being put into practice is the depiction of the United States as being a bastion of oppression despite having a democratic system of government. The criticism of democracies is a major part of the current ideology of Tabi'atstan, Chanism. Plutocracies The Second World War Slogans *Forward to the victory of communism! *The People and Party are One! *Glory to the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan! *Everything in the Service of the People *Seek truth from facts External propaganda Propaganda in the arts See also *Censorship in Tabi'atstan *Publicity and Propaganda Department of the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan *Louis Digs It With Da Youth Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Media in Tabi'atstan Category:Propaganda in Tabi'atstan